


Martinet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [746]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby secretly hates Director Shepard





	Martinet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/17/2001 for the word [martinet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/17/martinet).
> 
> martinet  
> A strict disciplinarian.  
> One who lays stress on a rigid adherence to the details of forms and methods.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #398 Award.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Martinet

Abby hated Director Shepard. Contrary to popular belief it had nothing to do with Jenny's intentions towards Gibbs. In fact, it was only the martinet part of Director Shepard that Abby didn't like.

Abby hated being forced into a box. She'd always been a free bird and did better flying free than forced to ascribe to a set of rules. She had the awards to prove it even.

The awards that were never obtained through strict observance of rules and only through curiosity, invention, and brilliance. She didn't bother applying for awards with more rules than freedom. She never had.

Yet, people kept trying to force her into a box. She wished they would stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
